Dinner on Christmas Day
by Ophis
Summary: A typical, warm Christmas dinner, a typical Uchiha family, a typical Christmas day.


Ah, Christmas.

Honestly, you could smell it in the air.

Fugaku groaned and turned over in bed, too sleepy to get up, too awake to sleep again. He rubbed his forehead and let out a loud yawn.

Groggily, he stumbled to the bathroom and placed his hands on the sink to hold himself up. A couple of yawns later, Fugaku finally managed to clean up his face with cold water, answer nature's call and drag his loose sweatpants up.

Dragging his slipper-clad feet through the hallway, Fugaku made his way to the kitchen, the sound of a fork hitting the inside of a bowl clearly audible. When he reached the room he stopped and stretched.

"Aaaah" he let out as he stretched the lingering sleepiness away "Mikoto"

The woman currently hugging a bowl of something yellowy and beating the hell out of it with her fork turned her eyes to her husband and smiled.

"Good morning." She stepped closer, never stopping her work, and gave her husband a chaste kiss. "Merry Christmas." She smiled warmly.

"Merry Christmas." The man said stroking her hair. He sniffed the air. "Mmm, what are you making?"

Mikoto grinned and stepped out of her husband's embrace to move in front of the oven. "Well," she started "I've already put the turkey in the oven, the pudding is ready, but I still need to make some apple sauce to serve it with, this" she said lifting up the bowl in her arms "is going to be the best dish of mashed potatoes you've ever had and here" she said and pointed at a pot covered with a towel "is the rice." She grinned. "what do you think?"

"Damn." The man said and rubbed his head "You went all out again." He sniffed the air again "Is that why you got up so early?" he asked moving his hand towards the towel covered pot, ready to peak inside right before Mikoto slapped it away.

"Down." She said motherly. "No 'tasting' this year." She turned around and searched through the cupboards. "Here." She finally said and turned to Fugaku holding a Christmas cookie, "Have this. It'll keep you until the other's get here." She said and went back to her mashed potatoes as her husband mumbled something and moved to the living room.

"Oh, Fugaku!" she shouted for him to hear her.

"Hm?"

"Did Sasuke say what time they'd be over?"

"Oh, yeah. Hold on." He said and moved back in the kitchen. "he called last night." He started, moving to smell the turkey. "mmm, yeah, anyway, he called last night. Said he'd be coming with Madara, Itachi is busy."

Mikoto froze. "Itachi's not coming?"

"Mmm, damn Mikoto, this turkey…"

"Fugaku!"

"Oh, yeah sure he's coming. As if he'd spend Christmas alone."

"I don't think he'd mind much." The woman scoffed.

"Sasuke would." Fugaku said and fled the kitchen, hoping Mikoto hadn't seen him stealing another cookie.

Mikoto just smirked.

~o~o~o~

"You'll make it for dinner though… right?"

Itachi sighed on the other line. "I hope so." He paused. "I really can't leave this unfinished Sasuke."

It was the younger one's turn to sigh as he made his way to the kitchen of their apartment, clutching the wireless phone in his hands. "Mother will flip if you don't show up." He said and thought a bit. "_I_ will flip." He added.

Itachi chuckled. "Oh? Can't stand to be away from me for a couple of hours? I understand your pain little brother."

Sasuke smirked and snorted "Well, on the other hand maybe it'd be good for us to spend a Christmas apart every now and then. Besides, I'm sure mother must have invited that cute neighbor of theirs." He said dreamily and sipped some of his coffee. "You know, I always thought the whole girl next door style has a certain appeal."

"Oh really?" asked Itachi coating his voice with honey. "well then, while you're at it, tell that little girlfriend of yours to enjoy it while she can, because a surprise is coming for her." He said extra sweetly.

Sasuke laughed. "Seriously though. Will you make it? "

"I'll try. I… I'll try." The man said knowing the other was far from satisfied with the answer. "Anyway, I got to go, meeting's starting. Talk to you later, okay?"

Sasuke frowned. "Fine. Good luck with it. Talk to you later."

"Ok, bye." Whispered Itachi and hung up.

~o~o~o~

"Okay. Okay. Turkey's almost done, the rest is all ready, there's eggnog for everyone, Izuna's bringing the champagne." She exhaled. "Alright. Fugaku!"

"Yes?"

"Are you dressed yet?"

Silence.

"Fugaku, what on earth…" the woman started entering the living room. "You're still in your sweatpants! They'll be here any minute, go get dressed."

The man grumbled.

"Fugaku."

"Fine, fine." He gave up and walked to hug his wife. "What do I wear?"

She smiled and hugged him back softly. "I've hung it on the door." They kissed. "Now, go."

~o~o~o~

Sasuke hurried back inside the house, warming his frozen hands with his breath at the sound of the phone ringing. Struggling to get a good hold of it with his stiff hands he finally answered.

"Yes?"

"It's me." Itachi's voice replied.

"Hey." Said Sasuke still warming his left hand with his breath.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I was in the yard and it's freezing." He paused to direct more hot air to his hand. "so, how's the meeting going?"

Itachi hesitated. "Not sure. I thought it'd be easier than it turned out."

"I thought the deal was practically done?"

"Well, yeah. It was." he exhaled in annoyance. "Anyway, long story. When's Madara picking you up?"

Sasuke darted his eyes at the clock on the wall. "In about an hour. Do you know if you'll make it yet?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. The way things are going this guy could keep us here till New Year's" He sighed. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

"I don't want to go alone."

"They are our family."

"Madara. Izuna. Obito. The brats. Possibly Kakashi too. All of them confined in the same house."

Itachi chuckled. "Ouch."

"Anyway" the younger said with obvious disappointment. "I guess I'll go get ready then."

"I'm really sorry Sasuke. It sucks for me too."

Sasuke inhaled and rubbed his eyes. "I know. I know." He said and moved to their bedroom to get dressed. "I'm borrowing your sweater by the way."

Itachi smirked. "Is it even mine at this point?"

Sasuke snorted and shrugged even though Itachi couldn't see it. "You can't pull it off."

"Mhm. Keep telling yourself that little brother." mocked Itachi.

"Mmmm" Sasuke forced himself to moan lowly "you're right. I just love wearing it because…" he let out a fake whimper "it smells like you. And…it's soft and warm… something of yours hugging my body like that" he paused "Itachi… I… love it..." he said breathily, the smirk never leaving his face.

"…"

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

The older man let out a breath noisily. "I swear to God, Sasuke, if anyone asks why I have a hard-on in the middle of my presentation, you're dead."

Sasuke laughed and Itachi soon joined him. "Merry Christmas Itachi." And he hung up.

~o~o~o~

Just as Fugaku was dressed and ready, the doorbell rang.

"Aunt!" a man shouted and threw himself in Mikoto Uchiha's embrace.

The woman smiled happily and hugged her nephew "Obito. Merry Christmas."

He grinned. "Merry Christmas, aunt! Uncle!"

"Hello, Obito." Fugaku said extending his hand for a handshake which the younger man took gladly.

"Merry Christmas uncle! We really missed you all."

"Merry Christmas, Obito. You family is always welcome here." Fugaku said and looked around. "Rin and the kids?"

"Oh, they're coming… Uhm" he turned back. "There they are." he said spotting Senna and Shihui running towards them

Fugaku smiled and open his arms just in time to hold the two little devils that jumped on him, giggling.

~o~o~o~

"Nephew!"

"Madara. Hello." Said Sasuke as he was climbing in the man's car. "How are you?" he said after getting in and closing the door loudly.

"I'm good. Better than you seem."

"Hn."

Madara smirked. "Cheer up, nephew. It's family time." the man said mockingly and gave Sasuke a light jab with his elbow as he started the car.

"Yes, I'm trying to forget that."

"Well, as long as I'm there you don't have much to worry about. Someone is bound to bring up how I'm the only Uchiha over thirty who hasn't bred yet, which after all these years fails to get old."

Sasuke snorted. "Seriously, uncle? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

Madara looked at Sasuke briefly and smiled as he patted Sasuke's knee softly. "Nah. No one would dare talk about the two of you, nephew."

"Well, Itachi won't be there to threaten them this year." Said Sasuke and looked out the window.

"No one would dare talk, Sasuke. And it's got nothing to do with Itachi being there, don't worry." He said and glanced at his nephew, seeing his uncertainty. " You'll be fine nephew. You'll be fine."

~o~o~o~

The next time the doorbell rang it was Madara with Sasuke.

Mikoto's heart broke at the sight of her son as she ran to the driveway and hugged him tightly. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed and kissed his cheek "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas mother." The man answered patting his mother on the back until she ended the hug still holding him in place for her to check his appearance.

"Oh, my." She said grinning. "My boy is so handsome. I wonder where he takes it from."

Sasuke shook his head and smiled. Typical. Although, honestly, the woman had a point. Sasuke, was dressed smartly and warmly. He was wearing dark jeans, and a dark indigo shirt, on top of which he had Itachi's warm gray V-neck sweater. His neck was protected from the cold with a black scarf and all this was complemented by the knee long black coat he had on.

"Is anyone else in?"

"Mhm, your cousin's here with the kids and Rin. Did you get them anything? We could smuggle it through the back door and put it under the tree."

Sasuke nodded. "Madara said he's on it."

"Well where is that idiot brother of mine?" the woman said impatiently. "Anyway, you go in, it's freezing out here and your father's waiting."

Sasuke nodded and moved toward the house, hands freezing in his pockets and cheeks flushed pink from the cold.

Standing just out the door, Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing. He knocked.

~o~o~o~

Izuna checked his watch again impatiently. "Kyuu, what could possibly be taking that long?"

A red haired head popped from behind the bathroom door. "Annoying me isn't helping, you know?" she growled.

The man sighed. "Great. Just great. You're yelling at me now, Mikoto will yell at me later. I don't even know why I bother anymore." He mumbled and ducked just in time to avoid the hair clip his girlfriend had thrown at him. _Ah, _he thought as he threw the hair clip back towards her, resulting in an angry Kyuubi with half made hair chasing him around the house, _Christmas spirit._

~o~o~o~

"So, honey, how have you been?" asked Mikoto as her son and her walked to the kitchen to get drinks for everyone.

He shrugged. "Same as always." He said and moved behind her to reach the crystal glasses from the top shelf.

"Thank you, dear." She said with a smile and ducked to get her home made cherry liquor from the cabinet. "Ngh," she hissed searching for the bottle "damn thing."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Need some help?" he asked leaning against the counter.

"It's ok, dear, I got it." she said and kept struggling. "Anyway, tell me a bit more! Is work ok? The house? Have you settled in yet?"

"Mmm" he said absentmindedly, looking at his hands, before turning his eyes on her. "It's good. Moving was a bit of a nightmare, but that's over now."

The woman smiled even if her son could only see her back. "So how's living together? Did you at least get a Christmas tree?"

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, we got a Christmas tree." He replied, remembering the day Itachi and he had attempted decorating their house. If making out lazily on the couch with Christmas music on and a Christmas tree sprawled on the floor, can be called decorating. He shook his head, smiling at the memory of their Christmas afternoon and felt a small jab somewhere in his chest that Itachi would be away from him on Christmas day. Suddenly, he felt himself really missing his brother.

"He'll be here, right?" Mikoto asked guessing that her son's thoughts would be revolving around Itachi. "Ah! Finally." She then exclaimed and got up, holding a blood red bottle. "So," she started again fully turning to Sasuke "what time is he getting here?"

Sasuke opened his mouth and let out a breath. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't think he'll make it. That client of his decided to be particularly annoying today." He said frustrated.

"Itachi's not coming for dinner?!" she asked panicking and Sasuke just shook his head. "But…but…"

"He needs to close the deal today. " he provided.

Mikoto just glared. "So my son will be spending Christmas alone in an empty apartment, exhausted from work?!"

"I offered to stay with him…"

"No!" she exclaimed quickly. "No. One of my sons missing is enough." She said and left the kitchen clutching the bottle tightly in her hands.

Sasuke sighed, took the glasses and steeled himself for a nice evening with family.

~o~o~o~

"Pick it up , pick it up, pick it up, pick it-"

"Yes?"

"Hey."

"Wait a second." The voice on the other end said. Itachi just waited, listening to the sound of footsteps and a door sliding open, then closed. "okay, now." The voice said.

"Should I guess you're home already?" Itachi asked.

"Ugh" Sasuke moaned in complaint. "have been for a couple of hours."

"Has everyone gathered yet?"

"Almost." Sasuke replied. "Obito was already here when we arrived and Izuna and the mistress just came."

Itachi smirked. "Well, that should give mother and Rin enough entertainment for the evening." He snorted. "Poor woman."

"Poor Izuna would be more accurate. Right in the middle of the crossfire." Sasuke scoffed and raised his eyebrows at the familiar sound of a busy street coming through the phone. "Where are you…?"

"Well, little brother." Said Itachi and paused to cross the street. "I am on my way to our place." He paused again "to get the car and then I'm coming over." He said and waited.

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

"You're not joking, are you?"

He chuckled. "Not at all. I should be there in… two hours? Two and half?"

Sasuke's relief was almost audible. He smiled widely as his free hand formed a fist and he closed his eyes. "Thank the fucking God, Itachi. I swear if I have to hear Rin ask Kyuubi why she's not marrying Izuna one more time, I'll start killing."

"Ugh. It's like I'm there."

"You will be." Sasuke said smirking.

"I will. But," Itachi paused searching for his keys. "I'll be too distracted to hear them."

Sasuke smiled and kicked some snow with his shoe. "Really? By what if I may ask?"

"Let's just say I realized today that Christmas can be a particularly sentimental occasion."

"Did you? How so?"

Itachi exhaled and his expression turned almost serious. "I miss you too much."he said and Sasuke could have sworn his stomach was alive the way it seemed to twist and turn at the sound of that."I saw you this morning, I called you three times and yet I can't shake this feeling that I really want to see your face, Sasuke."

The younger man inhaled deeply, in attempt to calm himself after hearing his brother talk like that about him, bowed his head and kicked more snow with his shoes. "I miss you too." He said and touched his forehead, smiling. "Dammit Itachi we're grown men."

"Hm, it's pathetic."

"Pitiable."

"Deplorable."

"Shameful."

Itachi smiled. "We are a disgrace to the Uchiha family. We should just rid them of our sinful presence."

Sasuke smiled as well and bit his lip. "Agreed. We should hide ourselves in some hidden cave ."

"Cut off from the rest of the world."

"Aaaall alone."

"Just us and the dark."

"No one to see me kissing you." Whispered Sasuke.

"Or see me hugging you."

"Or hear you whisper sappy things in my ear."

"Or see how giddy you get when I do."

Sasuke laughed. "Damn, we aren't always that ridiculous, are we?" he asked an also laughing Itachi.

"Hm." Was all he said as he composed himself and looked over their place. "Do you want me to bring you anything from the house?"

"No. Just hurry up and get here already."

"Okay then, I'll see you soon little brother."

~o~o~o~

Obito and Sasuke had just begun catching up when the latter's phone started ringing and he excused himself to answer it.

Obito sighed, obviously content and got up. "Just getting some water." He said, answering Mikoto's inquisitive glance and he walked to the kitchen.

The smell of Christmas itself quickly entered the man's nervous system, as the scent of festive food combined with the heat from the oven engulfed him. He smiled. Mikoto had definitely done the holiday justice. The house was overflowing with green and red, Christmas carols could faintly be heard in the background, the tree was full of presents for everyone and oh, was that snow he could see falling outside the window? Moving closer to it the man observed the yard surrounding the house. The fence was decorated with tiny colorful little lamps and an electric reindeer was decorating the rest of the yard.

When Obito finally spotted Sasuke he was intrigued. His cousin had one hand in his pocket as the other held his cell phone to his ear. His head was bowed and his right foot was bent as Sasuke dug the front of his shoe in the snow, kicked softly and repeated. When the man turned the front of his body in the direction of Obito, the latter was surprised. His cousin was grinning happily, laughing, smiling and granted Sasuke was human and Obito _had _seen him smile one or twice, but he'd be damned if he had ever seen his cousin act so… unguarded before. Sure, Sasuke was more than capable of showing emotion even joking openly at certain occasions, but he had always remained level headed and composed and right then he was neither.

When Rin walked in the kitchen, Obito's attention was still outside. "Hey," she said and touched her husband's shoulder. "Everything fine?"

Obito blinked and turned to her. "Ah, hey there, I got distacted" he said and scratched the back of his head.

"I figured." She said and stepped closer to him to look out the window as well. "What were you looking at?"

Obito stepped aside for Rin to able to have better view and pointed his hand towards Sasuke.

"I was just wondering who exactly that guy is and what he has done to my cousin." He said and Rin smiled nostalgically.

"That, darling" she said as she turned around in his arms and kissed him "is a man in love on Christmas day."

~o~o~o~

Itachi leant his head back and stretched his arms on the wheel with a relaxed sigh. He loved driving alone.

The road was empty by now what with everyone holed up in some house by the fireplace, having dinner with loved ones. A hint of a smile touched his lips, before he changed the gear and sped up, enjoying that familiar feeling as the revs lessened and slowly built up again.

Oh, yes. He loved driving alone.

Outside it was dark even though it was barely seven. Winter does that, Itachi thought as he took in the parts of the dark snowy deserted scenery the lights of his car illuminated. The radio was quietly playing some slow Muse song.

_God, _he loved driving alone.

This, right now, him alone in the wilderness between the city and his hometown, this was able to wash all the anxiety and tension of the day away. Just a couple of hours with yourself in the car is all it takes.

And yes, Itachi thought, driving with Sasuke right there next to him had its appeal too and the ability to talk and laugh with him made a very convincing case against driving alone, but honestly, a man needs this from time to time. And even though he misses Sasuke's voice and presence, it's better to get to him relaxed and calm than agitated and tired. And the fact that Itachi was indeed driving to get to his perfect, little Sasuke really sunk in and managed to put a faint smile on the man's face.

Itachi breathed deeply and turned up the music and right there at that point, life was good.

~o~o~o~

"Okay, okay, Shisui honey, please come to the table with us. You don't want to keep everyone waiting, do you?"

Dark eyes narrowed even more, as the little boy looked up at his mother angrily. "No!"

Rin let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "Shisui, come to the table right now, before we make a fool of ourselves in front of the whole family!" she whisper-shouted.

"No! I want to play outside!"

"Rin? Everything okay?"

Rin tensed and straightened her body as she turned around.

"It's fine Kyuubi, I can handle it." she said and no, she didn't sound cold and rude, she thought.

The red haired woman gave Rin a disappointed smile and moved closer. "I'm only trying to help, Rin." She said and waited.

Rin felt guilty. Kyuubi was a beautiful woman and when a recently divorced Izuna introduced her to the family, she had quickly stolen all attention for herself, with her fiery temperament. Mikoto and Rin being reserved women of earthly colors had soon found reason to ostracize the woman and maybe, just maybe, she had never actually done anything to deserve it.

She placed one hand on her hip "I…" she inhaled "I'm sorry, Kyuubi. I could really use some help right now." she said and tried a small tired smile.

Kyuubi nodded and grinned, moving towards the little boy and ruffling his hair at which he frowned.

Rin watched in fascination as the other woman bent down to be eye to eye with her son and told him something in a hushed voice, to which he nodded eagerly. The woman spoke again, gesturing towards Rin, resulting in little Shisui leaving his place on the floor and moving to hug his mother's legs. Rin looked up with eyes double their normal size.

Kyuubi grinned again. "What can I say, it's a gift." She said and flipped her hair theatrically, earning a laugh from her audience.

"Thank you." Rin finally said.

"Don't mention it." Kyuubi replied and added with a little bow "May we have a merry Christmas."

"Indeed." Said Rin and bowed back chuckling.

~o~o~o~

Sasuke could just as easily have been sitting on needles the way he was fidgeting. His right leg was moving up and down in short movements and his fingers where drumming something obviously very, very long on the table. Kakashi who had been sitting next to him sighed and held his hand still against the table, startling his former student.

"There are drugs for this, Sasuke." He said.

Sasuke snorted and moved his hands. "I'm sure you would know all about them."

The man shrugged and must have smiled behind his mask for his eyes to turn happy-arch. "Just trying to help."

"Move time quicker."

"Not enjoying family time?"

"Oh," started Sasuke sarcasm so evident you could have seen it in the air, "I just love it."

"Ah, don't be unfair, it's not so bad. Besides it's not really Christmas if your family doesn't annoy you a little." He said and winked, before turning his eyes towards Madara's retreating back as the man was moving to the hallway "Not to mention the year just can't end without an intervention about your uncle's marital status."

Sasuke sighed and let his head fall on the palm of the hand he had propped up on the table. "I really don't understand why they torture him about that every Christmas." he said and paused "I mean, he doesn't seem like he cares much, but come on."

"I know." Kakashi said sincerely, "They think they're helping."

"Yeah, well, I don't think anyone can actually help." Sasuke said and glanced at his teacher "Unless you decide to do something."

"Eh?"

Sasuke smirked and shrugged "It's up to you, but you would have done something by now, if you really cared."

If Kakashi's eyes revealed nothing, his silence revealed everything.

"It's Christmas after all." Sasuke said and turned back to fidgeting nervously and checking the time on his cell phone every three minutes, thinking only about when Itachi would just get there already!

~o~o~o~

Madara's back hit the wall of the narrow hallway softly as his hair flowed around him, complementing his red and black attire perfectly.

The man was wearing deep black pants and a black long sleeved t-shirt on top of which he had a blood red short sleeved shirt, which he had left unbuttoned.

_Dammit, _the man thought, he was almost thirty eight and everyone seemed to be treating him as a child, wearing the same condescending face they wore around the poor three year old that doesn't know what he's doing.

You would think that after years of such treatment, they would have got the message to shut up about his personal life, but no. They obviously thought that disrespectful and indiscreet was a better way to go.

Not to mention that while he could usually rely on his brother to steer the conversation elsewhere, for the past couple of years, Izuna was in just as a compromising position as he himself was, meaning that steering the topic away from Madara's personal life would result in bringing it to his own, and god no one wanted that.

Seriously, this was getting ridiculous.

"Yo."

_What the_…, was the first thing Madara thought of saying, before he turned his eyes to the voice and saw Kakashi standing there, giving him his usual greeting.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Kakashi opened his eyes, which had gone happy-arch again, and scratched the back of his head. "Just came here. Is everything ok?"

Madara stiffened at the question, but his answer didn't give it away. "I'm surprised that you have to ask. I thought my dear family had already covered the matter of just how _not_ ok I must be."

"They seem to be helping with that." Kakashi said, before thinking. "No offense."

Madara shrugged. "None taken. But I'm used to it, they've been at it for almost a decade."

"Sounds pleasant."

Madara smirked in amusement "You have no idea." He said and pushed his shoulder against the wall he had leaning on, to stand fully up. "Although it surprises me, that after having experienced the Uchiha Christmas dinner once, you kept coming." he continued and started walking further into the hallway, moving them away from the dining room.

"Heh" Kakashi scratched his head again, walking beside him, "I have my reasons. Besides, you have been more of a family to me than my own relatives." He said, feeling his heartbeat panicking a bit at the look he received from Madara. "You Uchihas, I mean." He added awkwardly.

Madara stared a bit more. "I see." He said finally. "Well, our forefathers must be rolling around in their graves at hearing we've become such a heart warming family."

Kakashi smirked. "Really? Incest they're ok with, but this is where they draw the line?"

"Itachi and Sasuke?" asked Madara and continued after receiving a small nod "Well, it would be hypocritical if they weren't ok with it, considering that the first one to marry outside the family was Izuna." He said with a shrug. "Besides, Itachi and Sasuke have proved to be the only ones who can keep each other sane and after what these kids have been through, no one would dare talk."

"Mmm, I don't think I want to know what Sasuke would be like without Itachi. Even at school you could tell."

"I bet." Madara said. "Not that it matters though. They're smart enough to be ok from now on."

"If Sasuke doesn't kill himself with a stray spoon before Itachi gets here." Kakashi said and his eyes betrayed a hidden grin.

Madara chuckled faintly "Well, no one wants to be alone on Christmas."

"Hm," Kakashi started and paused, thinking, "No one?"

Madara raised an eyebrow "You disagree?"

"It's just that it's a bit ironic, coming from you."

"Well, I don't have much of a choice on the matter." Said Madara and almost flinched at the bitterness he heard in his voice.

Kakashi waited a bit and the silence that engulfed them made the atmosphere severely tense as both men knew they were thinking the same thing. "Hashirama was not the only person who cared, you know."

Madara's eyes widened at the mention of Hashirama's name, but Kakashi continued before he had a chance to speak.

"It's been nine years." He said and turned now fully facing Madara, staring deep inside his eyes to get his point across "I'm not asking to replace anyone, but you do have a choice."

The Uchiha kept silent.

"I'm not asking for anything, Madara." Kakashi said and moved just a bit closer. "I'm not." He repeated, stressing his voice. "But, it's Christmas. And... I only want to keep you _not alone_." He finished, his voice growing soft. He knew he was pressing it, but Madara hadn't stopped him yet and he'd be damned if he had half a chance and he let it get away now.

Hesitantly, Kakashi extended his arm and Madara's gaze fell on it, betraying for almost the first time how torn he was between the chance to feel something again and the duty to keep Hashirama's memory alive.

"Just let me keep you not alone." Kakashi said again and used his hand to slowly bring Madara in his loose embrace and kiss him softly right next to his lips, so softly that the Uchiha barely felt it.

And Madara almost smiled.

_It's Christmas, Hashirama. And maybe, after so many years, he can make it merry again._

Kakashi's hug was returned.

~o~o~o~

"Son, is Itachi coming or not?" asked Fugaku and threw himself at his chair across from Sasuke, obviously frustrated.

Sasuke who had already been on the verge for a while now, took a while to calm himself. "Didn't I tell you to start eating and he'll be here?"

Kyuubi laughed at that. "Now, now, I don't think there would be any of anything left by the time he got here, if we had done that."

Fugaku sighed, "Not to mention Mikoto wouldn't have that in a million years."

Sasuke smirked, "At least Itachi has _one_ parent who still cares."

"I do care. It would be teaching him a lesson."

"I think it's too late to teach him to be on time for dinner, Fugaku." Said Madara, who had just walked back in the dining room with Kakashi, as they took their seats next to each other.

"Unbelievable." Came Mikoto's voice as she emerged from the kitchen with a plate of all kinds of Christmassy snacks. "Just look at all of you. I think little Shisui and Senna may have something to teach you all." she said smiling, comparing the calm muttering of the kids to the loud blabbering of the grown-ups.

Taking advantage of the commotion the caramelized nuts and biscuits Mikoto brought, had created, Sasuke leaned close to Kakashi. "So?"

Kakashi gave only a quick wink, but as he stretched his arm to the plate, he took two biscuits from it, and only one was meant for him.

Sasuke smirked at the embarrassing gesture and leaned back to look at Madara from behind Kakashi's back.

'_Comment and you're dead.' _Said his uncle's eyes.

All Sasuke did was bring his hand to his lips and move his fingers along the seam, zipping an imaginary zip.

~o~o~o~

His left hand was drumming on the wheel, while the right was doing its best to keep it steady. The music was loud enough, to cover his own voice almost completely.

"_There's no sight of the morniiiing coooming! You've been left on your own! Like a Rainboooow! Titi-titi-titi-ti-ti. Like a Rainbow in the Dark!" _

Itachi's head moved in time with the song and god his throat felt a little sore. The lights of the snowy Uchiha yard were clearly visible now and begrudgingly, his hand moved to turn the stereo off, just before he turned to park his car behind his father's.

Turning the engine off and taking his keys, he checked the car for anything he might be missing and got out, locking it and moving towards the gate which opened with a small screeching sound. Itachi started walking the little stone path to the front door, before it opened on its own, seconds after which, his arms were around Sasuke's body.

Smiling, Itachi tightened his hold around his little brother and leant his head on his shoulder, following Sasuke's own movements.

Neither spoke or moved for a while, before Itachi started running his hand slowly up and down Sasuke's back in attempt to warm him.

"You'll get cold." He said and kissed Sasuke's neck lightly.

"Mmm"

Itachi chuckled and moved back enough to not break the hug but be able to see Sasuke's face.

The plan had been to take him back inside quickly, seeing as the younger had run out without his coat, but Itachi is merely a mortal man and the beauty in front of him was definitely not meant for mortal eyes.

Sasuke's upper cheeks were flushed pink from the cold even if the rest of his face seemed a bit paler than usual with that light. His lips were millimeters apart from each other, and his nose was obviously too clogged for him to breathe through it, judging by the little sniffling noise he made. His hair was glowing sharp black, the kind that even the best dye wouldn't have been able to imitate.

And as if that hadn't been enough, Itachi made the mistake of looking in Sasuke's eyes and God he should remember never to that from that close, because if Sasuke's deep, black, endless eyes were normally magnetizing, at that point, be it the light, be it the scenery or the fact that Itachi hadn't seen him all day, at that point, Sasuke's eyes could have made him kill and torture, just so he could keep losing himself inside their mesmerizing beauty.

His hand almost moved on its own to hold Sasuke's icy cheek and bring him into the kiss they had both been waiting for all day.

Their mouths finally melted against each other and everything else must have faded at that point, because Itachi could have sworn he felt a set of tiny explosions go off behind his eyes. Sasuke's hands had somehow, at some point moved around his neck and Itachi's own must have moved somewhere too, because he was no longer holding Sasuke's face, but no one knew and one cared and the only thing either of them could even comprehend was the feeling of each others' warm kiss and the familiar warm body holding them close and were they even separate any more? Hadn't they melted in one already? Would they ever be even able let go again?

When they did break the kiss, their foreheads leant on each other and their eyes remained closed. Itachi couldn't speak, he could hardly even think and judging from the silence, neither could Sasuke.

"Missed you", was finally whispered shakily from Sasuke as he moved his head just enough for the side of his face to lean on Itachi's own and his lips to be able to reach his brother's lower cheek.

A few chaste kisses from his brother later, Itachi finally separated his face from Sasuke's only to lean in and return the favor. "Missed you, too." Itachi said with a small smile happy to be able to feel his sweet, little brother's skin against his lips.

Sasuke chuckled, "They'll be so pissed that I'm keeping you out here."

"Mm?"

"Mother made them wait for you to eat and they've been complaining for hours." Said Sasuke, not able to hide the happiness that being in Itachi's arms brought him.

"Hm, you should have eaten, Sasuke."

"As if." Said Sasuke and paused a bit before reluctantly continuing "we do need to go inside though."

"Okay." Said Itachi but made no move.

Sasuke smiled, withdrew himself from Itachi's arms and took his hand in his own, pulling him lightly, only to have Itachi pull harder and bring him back to him with a surprised 'oof'. Itachi started laughing at his brother's expression, only to stop for a second when he felt a light punch against his ribs. Chuckling softly, he extended his arm to pinch Sasuke's stomach exactly where he knew it bothered him, just before the younger dodged, having expected the blow.

Itachi frowned and when he spoke he let disappointment pour freely through his voice."I guess it's time we go in then." He said and passed by Sasuke towards the door, before stopping and turning to face him with a smile. "Come on, Sasuke." The man said and gestured for him to come closer with his hand.

A moment later, Itachi's fingers poked hard between Sasuke's eyebrows and the older man got quickly into the warm house, seeking refuge from his frowning little brother.

~o~o~o~

When Sasuke suddenly got up from the table and almost ran out, the Uchiha family was startled, before a faint "Oh" turned attention to Izuna who was staring at something outside the window.

Oh. Right. Of course.

The boys were hugging, probably kissing, completely lost in each other.

Fugaku's reaction was to quickly turn his eyes elsewhere, until Mikoto hugged him. "They're happy, darling." She said in his ear. "You know, no one could ever be as important to them as they are to each other." She finished and Fugaku agreed, same as he had agreed years ago when their boys shyly revealed what the man had already been suspecting.

Kyuubi who had just entered the room, smiled at the sight and quickly hugged Izuna from behind. "I love you" she whispered and kissed his ear.

Obito, who was currently holding Senna in his lap, leaned in to kiss Rin chastely and ruffled Shisui's hair, grinning.

Madara smirked at the show his nephews were unknowingly giving the family and he started preparing a series of imaginative ways to embarrass them later, used to keeping himself oblivious to the general sappiness that being around couples often provides.

And that's why, when Kakashi's hand was gently placed on top of his, under the table, his breath swayed a little and his eyes moved quickly first to their hands and then to Kakashi's own to stay there. Kakashi's eyes were happy and his hold on Madara's palm tightened a bit before letting up again.

And Madara still doesn't know exactly who told his hand to do what it did next, but when he did turn it over and laced his fingers with Kakashi's, his face lightened up impossibly and Madara decided that maybe, just maybe, it had been worth it.

When Itachi and Sasuke came laughing in the dining room, they were intrigued by the strange atmosphere they found. Itachi moved to greet everyone and by the time he was receiving a lecture on overworking himself by his mother, the heavy atmosphere had dissolved and been replaced by laughter and noise.

A while later, when their full of champagne glasses were being held up for a toast, Fugaku cleared his throat. "May the ones next to us right now spend their Christmases to come, by our side."

Champagne was swallowed, hands were held, 'I love you's were exchanged, a couple fell in love just then and there, and a black haired boy, whose shoulders were gripped tightly and lips were kissed gently by the man who had always been way more than the love of his life, brought his hand to his eyes discreetly and caught small tears before they run free. The kiss was broken and Itachi looked at him, questioning.

'_I'm happy'_ Sasuke mouthed and shrugged _'I love you' _he added and thought his happiness would kill him.

But, honestly, what could he do? He was a man in love on Christmas day.

And apparently, so was his brother.

~o~o~o~

~Well, that's all folks. I sincerely hope my story has managed to induce only positive feelings, if any. None of the characters used are my own.

In other news.

MADARA, MARRY ME.

(BY the way, I hate stories where freaking everyone is gay, but fact one: Madara is too cool to not take up a big part of the story and fact two: het is too heterosexual to take up that big a part of the story. The math speaks for itself, I don't regret it.)


End file.
